


New Kid

by BluberryDork



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother 4
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Multi, some homo/transphobic stuff mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/pseuds/BluberryDork
Summary: Travis didn't expect for moving to be such a struggle. There were a lot of things he didn't expect, like meeting his four best friends.He didn't want to be the eye of attention, but he's gotten himself stuck there, right in the center of Porky's dart board.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plot Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241171) by NintenTrash. 



"Travis," My brother shook my shoulder to get my attention.

"Huh?" My thoughts were ripped away as I snapped back to reality.

"We're almost there, Look outside!" He eagerly pointed out the window at the town sign. It had 'Woodpine' written on it and there were small, colorful flowers surrounding the sign. I held back a sigh, knowing my brother would ramble about me not wanting to move.

"Are you excited to make new friends?" He asked.

"Yeah," I lied right through a smile. He must've bought it, because he turned to look out the other window. We soon arrived to our new house and my mom whisked into the driveway. Curiosity struck me as I stepped out of the car and glanced across the street. What I first noticed was a group of four boys most likely my age walking by. One of the capped ones shot me a smile before following behind his friends whom were walking away. I couldn't help but smile a little bit in return.

My brother grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house. I yelped, surprised. "Zack!!"

"C'mon! Let's go look upstairs!" He spoke, excited.

"Okay, okay! Could you let go of my arm?" I complained. He released my arm and ran up the stairs with me trailing behind at a slower pace.

I investigated the other upstairs rooms before going to my room. It was bigger than I expected. I'd have more room to put stuff everywhere and not in the closet. (Like that wouldn't happen anyways.) On that topic, I glanced inside the closet. 

There was a small door near the back of it. "Huh?" I reached to open it, confused as to what it would lead to.

"Zack! Travis! Come help unpack!" My mom screamed at us from downstairs.

"Coming!" I screamed back and ran down the stairs. Looks like the door's gonna have to wait. Once I got downstairs, she dropped boxes into my arms. I tried my best not to struggle with a few of them. We started stacking them in the living room.

It took a while to unload and sort everything. I collapsed onto the soft carpet of my new room and groaned, bored. "No more working... I just wanna sleep..." I complained to myself, closed my eyes, and heaved out a sigh.

 _THE DOOR._ My thoughts nagged me. I scrambled up with sudden adrenaline and placed a hand on the door. It didn't easily pull open, I had to tug a few times. It flung open with a huge poof of smoke. I coughed and waved it away.

"Bro? You okay?" Zack yelled from a different room.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. Thank god he didn't walk in on me half inside the closet. I squeezed through the small door in the wall and popped out in a smaller room with a single window looking outside. There was a bit of furniture in here. Nothing more than an old table with a mirror on it and a single chair with red padding to go with. I noticed a clock parallel to the desk on the other side of the room. It looked old and rusty, hanging onto that wall for life. _It's still functioning?_ I pushed down the uneasy feeling and stared out the stained glass window. I couldn't see very well out of it. I approached the mirror and brushed dust on it off with my hand to see my reflection. "Heh." I smiled and looked in the drawer. Nothing was there besides a paperclip and a piece of paper with writing on it. _'Don't trust Ana.'_  
I shrugged it off and closed it.

"Zack! Travis! Dinner's ready!" I barely heard my mom and scrambled through the door into my bedroom. "Coming!" I shouted in response and closed the door. I pushed a box in front of it and bolted downstairs. I calmly approached the dinner table to greet my brother and mother. To my surprise, I saw my father at the table too. "Dad!" I hugged him.

"Hey kiddo!" He hugged back and I sat down at my seat. "How was the car trip?"

"It was pretty nice. I liked the view," I wouldn't admit my mind was wandering elsewhere during the ride, mostly more concerned over my old friends.

"That's great! It sure is beautiful in this town," He responded. The rest of dinner was mostly silent besides some chatting between my parents.

We went to unload the truck. It took forever, but it was finally done. All we had to do now was unpack .... but tomorrow, of course. I wiped sweat off my face and stared at all the boxes scattered around my room. Thankfully my mother had at least set up all the mattresses and found my alarm clock somewhere. I'd put everything else together later. Tomorrow was also Thursday, my first day of school here. I hoped it will go well, but I'm not sure how it's going to go at all. This is the first time my family's ever moved. I sighed and flicked off the light in my room. I decided I should at least get some sleep tonight, so I crawled into bed.

\---

The sound of my brother slamming my door open made me groan and cover my face with the bedsheets.

"Lil' bro, wake up. Today's your first day of school!" He flicked on the lightswitch, nearly blinding me if I hadn't been hidden under my blankets. How Zack managed to put on such an act of enjoyment, I'd never know. "Yeah, yeah, five more minutes," I complained.

"Trav, don't be a lazy bum..." I could hear him moving towards the bed. "It'll be fine! I'll be there if anything goes wrong..."

"You don't know tha-" He flung off the sheets, startling me. I would've fell off the bed if he didn't catch me. "Zack!! You scared me!"

Zack set me upright. "Oops. Sorry Travie," he weakly laughed.

"Whatever, I'll be downstairs in a few." I started to dig around in boxes to find my clothes. He nodded and walked out as I slipped into a different outfit.

The rest of the morning was really a blur as I left the house and waited at the bus stop. Speaking of which, the yellow satan-spawn happened to show up just now. I stepped on after some others and received many glances from around the bus, including a few from the boys I saw yesterday. I quietly sat down on the back seats.

One kid turned and leaned over the seat. He had bright orange hair that was rather messy, but probably neater than mine. "Hey there! Are you new?"

"Yeah, actual-" Before I could finish, someone interrupted. "Who are you talking to?" The blonde kid next to him peeked over the seat.

"Oh, I'm T-" My soft voice was spoken over. "Welcome to hell! Evergreen Highschool."

"Claus, it's not that bad," Lucas rolled his eyes. 

"It is when Porky never leaves you alone!" 

"That's true, but still- Whatever, anyways, What's your name?" Lucas and Claus stared at me, waiting.

"Eh? My name is Travis." 

"That's such a nice name!" Claus beamed. I bashfully blushed. "Aw, thank you!"

"No prob," He grinned in an almost flirtingly way. 

"Dude, we're here," Lucas elbowed his brother and in response Claus gently shoved him. "I know that! Uh, We'll see you later, Travis! Bye!" Claus sprinted off with Lucas running after him. I snickered and walked off the bus, staring at the dreaded two stories of Evergreen High. Today was gonna be a _long_ day. I pushed the doors to the school open. People flooded the halls, chatting or walking to their first class. I pushed my way through a few crowds to the attendence desk. "Hello, um-"

"Oh! You must be the new student, Travis Windip?" The person at the desk leaned over to get a look at me. They had bright pink hair, and their nametag said Ionia.

"Yup, that's me.." I gave a nervous laugh.

"I could tell you looked a little lost. Here's your schedule." They chuckled with me and handed me a paper.

"Thanks." I walked off, examining it. What I didn't expect was to immediately bump into some blonde kid.

"Hey, Watch where you're going, asshole!" He growled and shook his fist threateningly. His orbiting friend turned around to face me. "Porky, that's the new kid from the bus!" 

My heart skipped a beat. _Was this who Claus was talking about?_ "Oh, Sorry." 

"Oh? You're the new kid," Pokey smirked and examined me, head to toe. "Mama's boys shouldn't be in this school. You need to learn your place, freak. Don't mess with me or my brother, you got that?" 

"Why should I listen to you?" I retorted, ticked off. I wasn't _that_ much of a mom's boy, right?..

" _Excuse me?_ I can ruin your life, so stay out of the way and don't run your fucking mouth." He shoved me into the wall and snorted, walking off with his brother. What an asshole. I whined, rubbed my arm, and shortly after continued walking to class. I probably just got on their bad side, judging by the way they reacted during my response. Great.

I walked into first period and took a seat, the bell ringing a few seconds afterwards. The teacher walked in. "Alright, alright, quiet down! We're starting attendance," He huffed and lifted up his board, presumably with a list of names on it. "Alright, Ninten?"  
"Here," A scrawny, raven-haired kid answered.  
"Annabeth?" "Here," some generic-looking schoolgirl answered. The list continued and I spaced out in one of my fantasies.

"Travis... Windip?" The teacher scanned the classroom, eyes locking onto me. The class turned around to glance at me because I hadn't responded.

"Oh- Here!" I nervously smiled and shrunk a little under his gaze. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to his board. I felt like an idiot for not responding sooner.

"Dismissed. Keep the voice level down today," He mildly threatened and sat at his desk. Everyone had stopped looking at me and went off to do their own thing, except for Lucas, who I could see strolling up. He took a seat next to me.

"Hey..! Um, Windip's a cool last name, I really like it." Lucas flashed me a reassuring grin. For a second I thought maybe he was pitying me because I looked lonely.

"Oh, t-thanks, It's nothing special." I stuttered a little, still embarassed. Ninten walked up after Lucas.

"Hey! Are you new?" The capped kid asked me, leaning onto my desk.

"Yeah." I replied, a tad uneasy from my encounter earlier.

"That's rad! We don't get a lot of new kids around here. My name's Ninten." He sat down across from me. "Have you made any friends yet?"

"I'm his friend," Lucas commented. I sure hope he meant that, because it made me smile a little.

"Well.... If you're his friend, I guess I'm his friend now, too!" He glanced hopefully at me. I just nodded, staring down at my pencil.

"Thanks, guys... I hope I'm a good friend to both of you." I tapped it on the desk.

"You seem like a good friend already, don't doubt yourself." Lucas pat my back.

"Aha, s-sorry. I'm still timid about my first day." I glanced at Ninten. Was he wearing a bandana _around his neck?_ And that badge, I swear I have the same one as the two of them...

"Huh? What about it?" Lucas asked.

"Oh! It's nothing, just some kid trying to scare me. Ehm, anyways..." We chatted the rest of the period after I dodged that conversation, and just like that, the bell rang.

"Sorry Trav, gotta go, bye!" Ninten snatched his and Lucas' backpacks and ran off giggling.

"Bye T- HEY!" Lucas got up and chased after him, screaming things at Ninten. I laughed and lifted my own backpack onto my back.  
_Trav._ I didn't expect to hear that nickname from anyone besides my brother or my old boyfriend. It made Ninten seem even more cute.  
Wait, what?

I was soon in the sea of people roaming around the halls, on my way to second period. Upon arrival, I saw that Claus and Lucas were sitting at a table group with a different, yet familiar capped boy. For a second, I thought it was Ninten, but I noted their outfits were different. Maybe they were related?

Lucas' backback was in the fourth spot as if it was being saved. They were all chatting when I walked over. "Hey."

"Oh! Oh, Travis! Hi!! We saved you a spot!" Claus reached across the table to shove Lucas' backpack off. The blonde screeched and caught it. 

"Claus!!" Lucas scolded him.

"I'm sorry..! I'm just playin' with you!" Claus admitted, chuckling. The other kid was giggling with him. I quietly took a seat as Lucas made the loudest groan I've ever heard to express his disappointment in his brother.

"How did you guys even know I would come here, anyways?" I was curious.

"Telep-" "I saw your schedule," Claus covered up whatever Lucas was going to say. I cast them both a curious glance as the third peer grew nervous with them. _Claus wasn't around to see my schedule._ "Oh?"

"Yeah, anyways, I want to introduce you to Ness." Claus changed the topic rather quickly.

"Hello!" Ness beamed and gave me a small wave.

"Hello," I greeted in return, giving him a friendly smile. I took note that he had the same badge that everyone in this group seemed to have, even Claus.

I remember the day my brother gave me this badge. I was ten years old and just learning how to finally contain the abilities I was bullied for.

"Lil bro? I want you to have this." Zack squatted down and placed the badge in my hands.

"It's dad's. He gave it to me when I was ten. It will protect you, but you gotta promise me you'll wear it, alright?"

"Okay!!" I beamed. He looked me in the eyes as I grinned with glee in recieving something from my beloved brother.

I've been wearing this badge for the six years I've had it. I believed him and that it would protect me.

"Travis? Hello...?" Lucas waved his hand in front of my face. I jumped in my spot, surprised. "Ah- Sorry! I was daydreaming." I falsely smiled at the group.

"Oh, that's alright! We all do that sometimes," Lucas comforted me. "By the way, class started a few minutes ago."

"Wait, what?" I dumbfoundedly stared at the board to see what we were doing and quickly flipped through the pages of a textbook. _Algebra,_ I groaned, knowing I wasn't the best at math. 

The teacher said nothing, yet it was as if he was silently hunting us down like bird and prey. He was just sitting there, _menacingly._ I glanced up and to the looks of it Ness was probably struggling too. I could see Claus helping him, letting him copy. I weakly smiled, finding myself eyeing Lucas' paper a few times throughout class to double check my answers. 

Just like that the bell rang and third period passing began. I parted ways with the others as a quick "Bye!" and scurried off to the hallways. I shoved through people into the classroom, seeing Porky and his brother in the middle of the classroom surrounded by a crowd. They immediately turned their attention to me, which is what I was trying to avoid.

"Well, well, well. Look who we were just talkin' about! S'up, loser!" Pokey snorted. I growled, glaring at him. "Lay off."

"Oh, don't act so tough, you look like a girl. Girls _aren't_ tough." His brother taunted, earning a few glances from females in the crowd.

"Well, I'm not a girl, so leave me alone." I set my backpack down on a seat.

"What are you, trans? Do you have a doctor's note?" Porky snorted again.

I was about to start a heated argument when Ninten shoved through the crowd. "HEY, SWINE! Leave him alone!" He angrily towered over Porky.

"Get outta here, _Nintendo._ This isn't your fight." He spat at him. Porky's brother snickered as Ninten fumed.

"You and Picky don't have any reason to be as transphobic and rude as you're being right now, especially to a new student!" _New student._ It stuck out to me. That's what was making me the center of attention. The class was circled around the four of us, ready to watch the fight.

"You don't have any reason to be talking back to a god like me."

Ninten looked like he was ready to kill the kid when the teacher walked in. "A'ight! Sit down, get out of a crowd!"

That's what stopped the incoming fight. Everyone scurried off and Ninten glared at the two before walking over and sitting next to me. I had my head on the desk and I was running a hand through my hair. "Hey, Trav? are you okay? I'm so sorry they did that to you... Usually they leave you alone."

"It's... fine. I'm used to it." I didn't want him to worry. Seeing him sad and confused made me feel the same way.

"It's not! They shouldn't be calling you things you aren't."

"I'm just not enough for society's standards." I shrugged.

"No, no! don't say that! I think you're perfect as you are right now. Don't change anything." Ninten pat my back as if he wanted to give me a hug instead but assumed it would be awkward.

I had to process for a moment. He called me perfect... "T-Thanks, Ninten." I felt myself blush just a tiny bit. 

He was nice enough to chat with me the rest of the class and invite me to lunch. I was trying so hard not to gush over how sweet he was.

"Dude, the food here sucks, but they sell chips. We always get a bag." Ninten stood at the booth with me. He placed two dollars on the counter. The man there snatched the money. "The usual?"

"The usual," Ninten answered, getting a bag of Lays tossed at him. "Thanks." He lead me to the table everyone was at.

"Travis!" Everyone smiled when I showed up with Ninten.

"Chips!" Ness made grabby hands and Ninten threw it at him.

"Hah. Typical... Hey, how have your classes been?" Claus slid over next to me when I sat down.

"They've been alright," I eyed Ness, who ripped the bag open like a starving animal and crunched loudly. Lucas picked up the cap that fell off of Ness and put it on his head with a grin. "That's good."

"Porky's after Travis." Ninten commented, reaching into the bag.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else nearly shouted and stopped what they were doing to stare at Ninten.

"What?" Ninten was dumbfounded. I grew nervous.

"That's not good... oh man... I gotta talk to him again, don't I?" Ness went to adjust his hat to find it wasn't there. "Hey, where's my hat?"

"Here," Lucas put it back on Ness, who quietly thanked him.

"That punk better not be sayin' anything mean!" Claus slammed a fist on the table. "Fuck- Ouch-"

"He just called me a few names, guys, it doesn't matter..."

"He called you things you weren't." Ninten set the chips down.

"He's been more mean recently." Lucas reached into the bag at the same time I did. He blushed and retracted his hand. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," I ate some of the chips.

"The second Kuma finds out he's gonna get whooped..." Claus growled.

"Oh? Who's that?"

"Kumatora, she's one of our friends." He pointed across the cafeteria to a pink-haired girl. She was tall and looked tough, like my brother. "Oh."

"She'll fight anyone who hurts her or her friends." Ness added on, turning the Lays bag so he could grab some more.

"I think I've seen her in the halls." I tried to remember.

"Yeah. ... So, Ninten, how's that relationship problem going?" Ness smirked.

"Shut up! I still don't know why Ana's mad at me, and she won't tell me either..!"

"Ana?" I suddenly remembered the note from home.

"Yeah, Annabeth Hatoburek." Ness' smug grin got wider.

"So you have a girlfriend?" I felt a pang of disappointment and I wasn't sure why.

"Yeah he does, except she's probably gonna dump him again."

Ninten elbowed Ness in the side. "Ow, jeez, sorry!"

I rolled my eyes and stared at my schedule. Claus went to town on the bag of chips.

"Dude, save some for me," Lucas complained and tried to steal the bag away.

The bell for fourth rang. "You left none for me!!"

"I had tho finith them offth." He crunched on the chips in his mouth and swallowed. "Bye guys," He simply walked out of the lunchroom. 

"Bye." Everyone else ran off (Lucas with a sigh and scolding to Claus). I shuffled through the halls to fourth. Of course, not without getting shoved into lockers by Porky, who saw me during lunch. I hate his damn snort. "Queer!"

I hate being helpless, too.

"A'ight! Welcome to Gym, I'm Mr. Levoff, but you can call me Teddy."

"Hello Teddy," The class greeted as one voice.

"Heh. Y'all better be ready for me to test your skills..."

And he had us run, of course. I was one of the fastest, sprinting by people. A pink and blue blur bolted by me. I nearly tripped. If that was Kumatora, she was _fast._

I also happened to see Ana during my sprint when I looked back. She was keeping up surprisingly well. Of course, when I turned around, I tripped and faceplanted. 

Kumatora, who was a little bit ahead of me, stopped and spun around to me. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Ugh, god dammit... Y-Yeah, I'm alright." I got up, dusting off dirt and pebbles on me.

"You have blood rolling down your face." Kuma commented, raising an eyebrow.

"What?-" I felt my face, wiping off a tiny bit of blood from my cheek. "Oh, heck..." Ana ran by the two of us snickering. I huffed.

"Ignore her," Kuma rolled her eyes. "She's been a jerk recently. Here." She cupped my face and used some form of PSI on me. I took note of the tingly feeling on my cheek and the blush.

"There, it's not bleeding anymore. C'mon, everyone's passing." She started to run again. "Oh! Yeah..!" I ran after her to catch up. "Thank you, uh... W-What's your name..?" I played dumb.

"Kumatora. Yeah, I know, 'Bear Tiger' is a pretty cool name." She grinned.

"Oh, Groovy!  My name's Travis." I smiled in return.

"Ah, Travis. Ness was talkin' about you, everything he said seems accurate."

"What? What did he say?" I pestered her for answers. We ran through the finish. "Nothing very important. You two are gonna be best friends, I can tell."

Eventually fourth passed by with a ton of sweating. Teddy was intense. I managed to avoid Porky during my trip to Fifth. Kuma offered to escort me there and we chatted.

History was lame as usual. None of my new friends were with me, so I lingered in the back of the classroom. It felt like forever before I was finally released into the halls. 

"Hey, Trashvis!" Porky shouted from across the hall. I can tell it was directed at me because he was looking at me when I turned around. "Go back to the dumpster!" He snorted. 

That one actually kinda hurt. I tried my best to ignore him as I rushed into sixth. Instead, he shoved me in. How did he even catch up that fast? "You can't run from me, dipshit." He whispered in my ear and walked off. I shivered, uncomforted by how close he was. Ness and Lucas ran up to me, having watched the entire thing. "Travis!!"

I hugged Lucas, to his surprise. He blushed quite a bit, but didn't complain. "Travis, don't listen to anything he says, you're not any of those things..." The blonde tried to reassure me, stroking my back.

"You're smarter than me!" Ness weakly laughed. "But really, you're so kind and sweet."

Ninten walked in with Claus, both instantly concerned by my depressed look and the hug. "Whoa, what's wrong?" Ninten put a hand on my shoulder.

"Porky," Ness folded his arms.

"Why, I oughta-" Claus was about to storm out after him when the bell rang. "Nevermind."

I softly sighed, breaking from the hug and shrinking a little under my classmate's curious glances.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Claus scolded a few who moved along. Ninten nudged me into a seat and sat next to me. Everyone else sat nearby.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that, Trav... If it gets bad, please tell us, alright?" Ninten grinned, trying to cheer me up. I nodded.

"That's the spirit! We're for you, man." Ness awkwardly pat my arm.

Everyone was smiling like idiots now.

**Author's Note:**

> i spent 5 months writing this damn thign
> 
> thanks to all my friends who supported me and beta read the first 2000 words
> 
> I originally starting writing this to cope with my struggles of moving then i got inspiration for a school-like AU? so? yeah  
> the world needs more mom4 fanfics anyways


End file.
